


Chemistry

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [6]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd have to be blind to miss the chemistry between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something in this fandom ... how could I resist?!

As far as Cec and Bert are concerned, the Inspector has to have balls of steel or be completely stupid and they know he isn't that so it has to be the first one. After all, what normal red-blooded male would be able to work in such close proximity to Miss Fisher and flirt with her and not take her to bed? It's been several years since they started working for Miss Fisher and, by default, the Inspector and the moments where the sexual tension is getting _them_ under the collar are becoming more frequent. Besides, the Inspector's not a bad bloke for all that he's a copper.

~*~

Officially, Mr Butler doesn't have any thoughts on the relationship between Miss Fisher and Detective Inspector Robinson as the best staff don't gossip about their employers. However, seeing as the residents of 221b The Esplanade were more like family than employer and employees, he is of the opinion that the budding relationship between Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson has been inevitable since they met. It's a very different relationship to the one he had with Mrs Butler and how his poor late wife would have loved the rag-tag family he has found for himself. Still, he knows love when he sees it and the love, not just the chemistry, is palpable between his employer and her partner.

~*~

Jane can't remember her dad but she has to have had one at some point. She still keeps in touch with her mother though and Miss Fisher has never tried to take her place. Guardian seems to be such a small word for the woman who has taken her in and sent her to school and acts as guardian/mother/aunt/sister all rolled into one. She wouldn't mind Jack as a father figure though but that will only happen if he actually kisses Miss Fisher and he seems to be taking ages at doing that. Maybe Jane just needs to be more insistent with the eucalyptus at Christmas in July this year.

~*~

Mac has known Phryne Fisher for a long time and she has never known her friend so smitten by a man in all those years. She's also never known her to be afraid of going for what she wants so the way that she and Jack Robinson dance around each others is almost painful. She understands that they don't want to hurt each other or themselves but the chemistry is through the roof. If she's perfectly honest, Mac's given serious thought to just locking them in a cupboard. At least then she'll collect on the book Cec and Bert are running.

~*~

Prudence Stanley will be the first person to admit that she hasn't always approved of the choices that her niece has made over the years. Taking paid work as a private detective and her long line of lovers immediately sprang to mind but she loves Phryne dearly and,while she might not always approve of Phryne's choices, she could only admire her courage for doing what she wanted. Besides, she has grown rather fond of the Inspector now and if he helped Phryne settle down then she would undoubtedly like him even more.

~*~

It takes Hugh a little bit longer to catch on to the fact that there is, in all likelihood, something going on between his boss and Miss Fisher. He's never met a woman like Miss Fisher before and he's not afraid to admit he's terrified of her on occasion. He's rather relieved that his Dottie isn't as thoroughly modern as her mistress. Hugh still isn't sure that everybody isn't just imagining things but then again, he doesn't always understand their teasing and Inspector Robinson has started blushing an awful lot when Miss Fisher sits on his desk.

~*~

Dorothy Williams had the feeling that she had known at the same time as Miss Fisher when her mistress' feelings towards Detective Inspector Robinson had changed. Much to Dot's relief, the steady stream of lovers to the house had practically stopped though Dot still prayed for Miss Fisher every night. She had lost count of the number of times she had walked in on them looking for all the world as though they were about to kiss and Miss Fisher had been so put out of sorts by Miss Rosie Sanderson. Dot knew Miss Fisher wasn't the marrying sort but she couldn't help but think that if she ended up with Detective Inspector Robinson then she could be happy with just one man. Then maybe, just maybe, Dottie wouldn't have to pray for Miss Fisher quite so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/195373.html)


End file.
